Computer-generated information refers to information that is generated, processed, or both by a desktop or portable computer system. A physical display is a tangible computer output surface and projecting mechanism that shows computer-generated information, such as text, videos, and graphic images, to a computer system user, using a cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD), light-emitting diode, gas plasma, or other image projection technology.
A multi-display system is a system that uses at least two physical displays to show computer-generated information to a user. In particular, the multi-display system causes the multiple physical displays to work together to simulate a single physical display, called an extended desktop. A multi-display system can show a user more computer-generated information than a conventional single-display system by offering an increased display area. The advantages of multi-display systems include allowing users to increase their work efficiency by providing an increased display area that reduces clutter and improves multi-tasking.
Typically, the use of multi-display systems is limited to a small subset of fixed locations because the two or more physical displays are not capable of being easily carried or transported. There are some multi-display systems with two or more physical displays that offer portability to users, however, the portability remains sub-optimal. In addition, some multi-display systems require the expenditure of large amounts of resources by users. For example, the use of multi-display systems with numerous physical displays (e.g., ranging from tens to thousands of 15-inch LCDs) requires a sizeable amount of room and energy.
Users of desktop computer systems, as well as users working on portable computer systems, such as laptops, notebooks, hand-held devices, and mobile phones, have several options that allow for the deployment of more than one display. Nevertheless, the suboptimal portability described above, as well as the sizeable costs associated with using multi-display systems, continue to persist.